marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
X-Men: Days of Future Past
X-Men: Days of Future Past is the sequel to both The Wolverine and X-Men: First Class and the seventh film in the X-Men film franchise where the X-Men send Wolverine's consciousness back in time to 1973 to prevent the assassination of Bolivar Trask. It was released worldwide on May 23rd, 2014. Plot In a dystopian 2023, mutants are being hunted to near extinction by the Sentinels. Many of the remaining mutants were held in mutant concentration camps. In Moscow, several mutant survivors are detected by the Sentinels, who send in three units into their underground base. Warpath detects them. He and Blink alert teleport and the others. Sunspot gives Bishop solar energy to power up his gun and he and Kitty run away as the others take battle positions. A Sentinel drills through the base and lands in front of them. Before it could do anything however, Sunspot sets it on fire, immobilizing it. Another comes down and Colossus and Warpath attack it. Meanwhile, the third Sentinel chases after Kitty and Bishop, but Blink sends them a portal before the Sentinel can stab them. She then jumps in another portal to Iceman and sends him through a portal to freeze the Sentinel chasing them. Kitty and Bishop reach their secret vault and she begins sending his consciousness back to a few days ago. Meanwhile, the Sentinels gain the upper hand. As Colossus throws a punch at one, the Sentinel grabs the punch and absorbs his powers. The robot then proceeds to beat him to death. Meanwhile, the Sentinel that Sunspot is attacking shifts into a powerful ice form, grabs him and snaps his neck. Iceman continues to freeze the Sentinel, but it breaks out and decapitates him, stepping on his head on the way out. A Sentinel reaches the vault, but is attacked by Warpath. The Sentinel goes to attack, but Blink sends a portal to the other side of the room. Before the portal closes however, the Sentinel stabs Blink and kills her. The other two Sentinels arrive and gang up on Warpath. Warpath then jumps at the Sentinels, but is blasted before he can do anything. The Sentinels make their way into the vault, however Bishop's consciousness returns and thus erased this event from happening. Charles Xavier, using the built-in Cerebro on the X-Jet, sees what is left of the mutants being hunted, attacked, and tortured. Storm then flies the Jet into China, sneaking them past Sentinel guards. They arrive at the monastery and are greeted by the team. Professor X reveals that he needs Kitty to send him back in time to 1973 to prevent this event from happening. He and Magneto explain that during a peace conference in Paris in 1973, Mystique killed Bolivar Trask but was quickly subdued by William Stryker and she went through countless experiments that torture her. The killing caused governments worldwide to fear Mutants and initiate the Sentinel Program. Eventually her DNA was replicated and installed into the most recent Sentinels. If Trask survived then this event would have never happened and the Sentinels would never take over. Kitty explains that while she can send people back in time, the human consciousness can only go back about a month. Anything after it would cause so much stress on the mind that it would be destroyed in the process. Wolverine then volunteers to go back as his mind can handle the stress due to his regenerative powers. Xavier and Magneto prepare Logan for the time travel and explain that it will take both of them in order to stop Mystique. The X-Men hide themselves in the monastery and prepare for when the Sentinels find them. Kitty then sends Wolverine back in time to 1973. Wolverine wakes up in New York City, 1973 sleeping with a unknown girl. He begins to put his clothes back on but then gangsters come in as he was suppose to protect the girl and not sleep with her. He tries to explain that he is from the future but they don't believe him. He then tells them to give him their car keys and he readies his claws. The gangsters shot him, which failed to kill him so he stabs them and steals their car keys. He eventually arrives at the disused mansion, where he makes a rough encounter with Hank McCoy. Wolverine finally sees Charles and asks his help. Logan explains what happens in the future but Xavier simply laughs until Logan told Xavier about his childhood and how he discovered his powers, something no one else knew at the time, so he reluctantly agrees. They plan to break Erik out of prison where he was placed for killing President John F. Kennedy. They head to Peter Maximoff's house and ask him to help. Upon hearing the request, he accepts because they have to break into the Pentagon Meanwhile Trask asks for funding for his Sentinel program from the US government but is denied. In Saigon, a general orders his way into a bunker containing Alex Summers, Toad, Ink and Daniels. Stryker and his men arrive to take them to Trask Industries but the general reveals himself to be Mystique, who attacks the troops. The mutant soldiers also help in taking down the men. Afterwards, Mystique uses her general disguise to get the mutants on a plane to America. Havok ask if she's coming but she replies that she has to fight a bigger battle. Later she disguises herself as Trask and sneaks into Trask Industries and finds files on Azazel, Tempest and other unidentified mutants that were experimented on, which makes her cry heavily. At the Pentagon, Charles, Wolverine, and Hank take a tour of the Pentagon but Charles and Wolverine sneak away as Hank shuts down the cameras. Quicksilver then duct tapes the guard giving Erik his lunch. After giving the lunch to him, Quicksilver vibrates the glass so much that it breaks, which sounds an alarm. He grabs Erik's head in order to avoid the whiplash and runs him through the guards and into the elevator. Quicksilver then proceeds to annoy Erik by asking him many questions over and over again.. Meanwhile Logan and Xavier arrive at the kitchen to wait for them. In the elevator, when Quicksilver ask what Magneto's power is, he replies that he can move metal. Quicksilver then says his mom use to date someone who could do that, shocking Erik. The elevator reaches the kitchen and upon seeing Erik, Charles jumps and punches him. Guards then fill the room armed with rubber weapons. Erik goes to kill them with kitchen knifes, but Quicksilver quickly takes them all out in only a few seconds. They escape and arrive at Xavier's plane who lets Quicksilver borrow his car as long as he doesn't go too fast. On board a plane, Charles and Erik argue over how they each abandoned each other but later make up and play chess. Meanwhile, Mystique impersonates a general at a meeting in Paris where she plans to kill Trask, but is distracted and Stryker incapacitates her. Wolverine, Charles, Erik and Hank arrive, where Erik plans to kill Mystique to prevent the Sentinel program from happening. She is shot in the leg before escaping through the window. Erik chases after her and pulls the bullet out of her leg and plans to kill her with that bullet, but Beast attacks Erik while Mystique escapes. Wolverine sees Stryker and has traumatic flashbacks. In 2023, Wolverine starts violently shaking and stabs Kitty with his claws. Back in 1973, he briefly loses his memory due to the flashback. After this large worldwide reveal of mutants, President Nixon rapidly agrees to Trask’s program and arranges an unveiling in Washington D.C. to show that the US is prepared to deal with this threat. Magneto breaks into Trask Industries and steals the design plans of the Sentinels, tampering with their systems on a train to the event. Back at the mansion, Charles eventually refuses to take the serum which had been suppressing his powers, and uses Cerebro to find Mystique. His mind is not focused and the machine breaks. He then uses Logan's mind to telepathically talk to the older Professor X where he is asked to hope again. Charles then uses Cerebro to find her and finds out that she is going to the unveiling of the Sentinels. As Wolverine, Professor X and Hank go to the unveiling of the Sentinels to find Mystique. Once he finds her, he paralyzes her and has Hank and Beast go get her. Before they can, Magneto activates the Sentinels and attacks the police and the public. Nixon, Trask, and several Secret Service men are sent to a bunker inside the White House. One of the Secret Service agents is actually Mystique in disguise. Magneto then lifts an entire stadium and transports it to surround the White House and puts all but one Sentinel on lookout, and makes the other to go after Wolverine and Beast. Xavier meanwhile gets stuck under the rubble. Wolverine attacks it but Magneto stabs him with reinforcement steel, throwing him into the Potomac River. At the same time in 2023, Warpath detects the Sentinels and alerts the others. Storm creates a snowstorm that takes down a few ships. Storm then summons lightning onto Bishop, which powers him up. Blink opens up a portal to the Sentinels and Bishop fires into it. Magneto then lifts the X-Jet and sends it flying towards the Sentinels. Storm then fires a lightning bolt into the engine and the jet blows up, destroying most of the Sentinels. Magneto however is stabbed with a piece of shrapnel. Storm turns around towards him, only to be stabbed in the back by a Sentinel and thrown off the cliff. Dozens of Sentinels then attack. Sunspot then flies up and sets Sentinels on fire. Magneto reinforces the vault and Blink teleports him back inside it so he can make peace with Charles as he dies. The others prepare to fight. In 1973, Trask's mutant detector goes off inside the bunker, revealing Mystique, who attacks Stryker, but Magneto rips out the bunker and sets the cameras on him and is watched by many people, including Ink, Toad, and Quicksilver. He then takes their guns and points them at the men. Nixon comes out and tells Magneto to spare them and kill only him. Magneto however disagrees as the Sentinels were designed to kill all mutants, sparing no mutant. In 2023, the X-Men fight to the last man. Blink sends out a portal that sends Colossus into the sky. He then goes through another portal after building up enough momentum and punches right through a Sentinel. Three Sentinels blast Bishop to the point where he can't absorb the blasts any more and blows up. Colossus goes to punch a Sentinel but it jumps over him and grabs his arms as another grabs his legs and they pull until he is ripped in half. Warpath jumps on top of a firing Sentinel, which pulls his face into the blast. Blink sends portals at Sentinels so they fire at each other but is eventually overwhelmed and is stabbed. Sunspot's arm gets cut off and he is impaled. With the X-Men dead, they turn and try to blast open the vault. Iceman then freezes it to buy them more time. In the past, Mystique reveals herself to be disguised as Nixon and slightly grazes Magneto with a plastic gun and knocks him out. She prepares to kill Trask but is convinced by Professor X via telepathic powers to not kill him. Back in 2023, the Sentinels break through the vault and melt down Iceman. They turn to execute Xavier and Kitty, but everyone disappears. Logan wakes up in a soft bed back at Xavier's school in 2023. He gets out of bed and sees the school fully restored and full of children. Beast then walks by and greets him, commenting on how he's late to his class. He looks around and sees Storm, Kitty, and Colossus teaching lessons to their classes. He looks at Bobby and sees that he and Rogue are still together now. As he walks through the school, he sees Jean Grey and is completely shocked by this. He goes to touch her, but Scott stops him. Logan then comments saying "somethings never change" and he says it's good to see Scott, much to his disbelief. The two leave and Logan walks in to Xavier's office. He tells Logan he has a history class to teach, but Logan says he needs help with that from everything after 1973. This surprises Xavier who realizes it's the Logan that helped him all those years ago and the two begin to catch up on what he missed. Back in 1973, the DC police pull up Wolverine's body from the river and hand him over to Mystique, who is impersonating Stryker. In a post credits scene, people are seen bowing and chanting to En Sabah Nur, as four men on horseback watch in the distance while he builds a Pyramid with his powers. Cast Old Timeline Future *Patrick Stewart as Charles Xavier/Professor X *Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine *Ian McKellen as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Halle Berry as Ororo Munroe/Storm *Ellen Page as Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat *Shawn Ashmore as Bobby Drake/Iceman *Daniel Cudmore as Peter Rasputin/Colossus *Omar Sy as Lucas Bishop/Bishop *Booboo Stewart as James Proudstar/Warpath *Fan Bingbing as Clarice Ferguson/Blink *Adan Canto as Roberto da Costa/Sunspot *Alexander Felici as Mutant Scavenger New Timeline Past *James McAvoy as Charles Xavier/Professor X *Michael Fassbender as Erik Lehnsherr/Magneto *Jennifer Lawrence as Raven Darkholme/Mystique *Nicholas Hoult as Hank McCoy/Beast *Peter Dinklage as Bolivar Trask *Evan Peters as Peter Maximoff/Quicksilver *Josh Helman as William Stryker, Jr. *Lucas Till as Alex Summers/Havok *Evan Jonigkeit as Mortimer Toynbee/Toad *Gregg Lowe as Eric Gitter/Ink *Jaa Smith-Johnson as Daniels *Mark Camacho as Richard Nixon *Zehra Leverman as Ms. Maximoff *Miya Shelton-Contreras as Peter's Little Sister Future *Anna Paquin as Marie D'Ancanto/Rogue *Kelsey Grammer as Hank McCoy/Beast *James Marsden as Scott Summers/Cyclops *Famke Janssen as Jean Grey Ancient Egypt *Brendan Pedder as En Sabah Nur Continuity and References to Earth-10005 *Flashbacks to X-Men, X2: X-Men United, X-Men: The Last Stand, X-Men Origins: Wolverine, and The Wolverine appear when the young Xavier looks into Logan's future such as meeting Jean Grey for the first time and her saying "hi" to him when he returns to the mansion, the nuclear bombing of Japan, Sabertooth stomping on his bone claws, Jean Grey attacking him with her telekinesis and Logan killing her. *According to Simon Kinberg, the mutant scavenger is Nate Grey. *There are also flashbacks to X2: X-Men United ''and ''X-Men Origins: Wolverine of Logan going through the Adamantium experiment. *Several mentions of the events of X-Men: First Class take place such as the attack on Cuba and Charles' thesis. *While Magneto is stealing his helmet back, Havok's suit and one of Angel's severed wings can be seen, as well as the coin Magneto used to kill Sebastian Shaw. *Toad appears. *Quicksilver is introduced. *Clarice Ferguson/Blink is introduced. *Lucas Bishop/Bishop is introduced. *James Proudstar/Warpath is introduced. *Roberto DaCosta/Sunspot is introduced. *Eric Gitter/Ink is introduced. *Daniels is introduced. *Havok appears. *Jean Grey appears. *Cyclops appears. *Charles remembers trying to recruit Logan in X-Men: First Class, in doing so, he paraphrases the lines from Logan telling them to "Go fuck yourself", to Logan saying "Fuck off". *En Sabah Nur and his Four Horsemen are introduced. *The Free Mutants are introduced. *Jason Stryker is mentioned. *Azazel is mentioned *Banshee is mentioned. *Emma Frost is mentioned. *Angel Salvadore is seen and mentioned. *Wanda Maximoff is referenced in the Rogue Cut. Taglines *His past. Our future. *Every hero, every power will unite. *The future begins. Production The film was shot in Montreal, Canada. Gallery Days_of_Future_Past_logo.jpg|Logo. DoFP Magneto poster.jpg|Magneto poster. DoFP Prof X poster.jpg|Professor X poster. X4_united.jpg|Promotional poster. Xmen-DOFP_promo_art_.jpg|Promotional Poster. Xmdofp_team.jpg|Promotional art. take-a-look-at-wolverine-s-new-costume-from-x-men-days-of-future-past-151454-a-1387354573-470-75.jpg Magnetos poster-1.jpg Magnetos poster.jpg Wolverine Mystique poster.jpg DoFP poster.jpg Storm Charles poster.jpg Mystique Wolverine poster.jpg Wolvine poster 01.jpg Wolv poster.jpg Storm Beast poster.jpg Xaviers poster.jpg Beast Storm poster.jpg Iceman Kitty poster.jpg Colossus Blink poster.jpg Past Bolivar Trask 01.jpg Past Quicksilver 01.jpg Past Wolverine 01.jpg Past Xavier.jpg Past Beast 01.jpg Past Havok 01.jpg Past Magneto 01.jpg Past Mystique 01.jpg Past Sentinel 01.jpg Past Toad 01.jpg Past William Stryker 01.jpg Future Bishop 01.jpg Future Blink 01.jpg Future Colossus 01.jpg Future Iceman 01.jpg Future Kitty.jpg Future Magneto 01.jpg Future Sentinel 01.jpg Future Storm 01.jpg Future Sunspot.jpg Future Warpath 01.jpg Future Wolverine 01.jpg Future Xavier.jpg Sunspot, Kitty, Iceman and Colossus.jpg Magneto Future.jpg Mystique Past.jpg Wolverine Past.jpg BolivarTrask-XMDoFP.jpg Hank, Charles and Logan.jpg Mystique-XMDoFP.jpg KittyBobby-XMDoFP.jpg Wolverine-XMDoFP.jpg CharlesErikChess-XMDoFP.jpg.jpg Magneto-XMDoFP.jpg MagnetoProfessorXFuture-XMDoFP.jpg BeastMagneto-XMDoFP.jpg Movies-xmen-hugh-jackman.jpg|Logan. PH6OQYtuw5tUaa 1 m.jpg|Future Logan. DoFP Future Wolverine.jpg DoFP Future Storm.jpg DoFP Future Charles.jpg DoFP Future Bobby, Magneto.jpg DoFP Future X-Men.jpg DoFP Future Charles, Erik, Logan.jpg DoFP Past Charles.jpg DoFP Future Magneto.jpg DoFP Past Magneto.jpg DoFP Past Mystique.jpg DoFP Past Charles 01.jpg DoFP Past Logan and Charles.jpg DoFP Future Charles 01.jpg DoFP Future Wolverine 01.jpg DoFP Past Magneto 01.jpg DoFP Past Raven.jpg DoFP Past Charles 02.jpg DoFP Past Richard Nixon.jpg DoFP Past Bolivar Trask.jpg DoFP Future Storm 01.jpg DoFP Past Mystique 01.jpg DoFP Future Blink.jpg DoFP Past Charles 03.jpg Logan, Hank and Erik.jpg BishopKitty.png LoganCharles1973.png FutureCharlespilot.png Traskmicro.png BeastXavier.png Xaviers.jpg traskdofp.jpg|A man wearing a Trask Industries uniform spotted on set. Beast Days of Future Past.jpg-large.jpeg|Beast's new look. Wolverine Days of FUture Past.jpg|Nicholas Hoult and Hugh Jackman on set. Stormoffuturepast.jpg|Storm's new look. Futurekitty.jpg|Ellen Page on set. Michael-fassbender-x-men-days-of-future-past-magneto-1.jpg|Michael Fassbender filming. 036il.jpg 030nca.jpg 013xht.jpg 001tmu.jpg JamesMcavoyProfessorX.jpg|Professor X's new look. PietroMaximoffHouse.jpg|Quicksilver's house. Havok days of future past.jpg|Havok. Sentinel STNL2 on set.jpg|Full Sized Sentinel Sentinel Mark I head.jpg|Mark I Sentinel head. Sentinel Mark I head promo.jpg|Mark I Sentinel head. Trask logo.gif|Trask Industries Logo. Professor_X,_Magneto,_Colossus_and_Bishop.png|Promotional Image of Professor X, Magneto, Colossus and Bishop. X-men_DOFP-Sentinel.jpg|Sentinel ad campaign poster. XmenDOFP_Sentinels.jpg|Trask Industries' Sentinels poster. X-Men-Days-of-Future-Past-Professor-X.jpg|Michael Fassbender and James McAvoy on set VPA-X-Men-Days-Of-Future-Past-Iceman-VPA-to-CP3.jpg|Shawn Ashmore on set as Bobby Drake/Iceman X-men days 1 big.jpg|Hugh Jackman on set Quicksilver-x-men-days-future-past-peters.jpg Days-of-Future-Past_wolverine-beast.jpg Magneto XmenDOFP past.jpg Magneto XmenDOFP-future.png James McAvoy Professor X Days of Future Past.jpg ProfessorX DOFP-future.jpg XMen-DOFP-WOLVERINE.jpg Colossus XmenDOFP.jpg Storm Xmen-dOFP.jpg Kitty_shadowcat-XmenDOFP.jpg Bishop-XmenDOFP.jpg Mystique_XmenDOFP_past.jpg Iceman_XmenDOFP-future.jpg BlinkXMDoFP.jpg Sunspot_XmenDOFP-future.png Warpath_XmenDOFP-future.png Dofpclipopening.jpg X-men-days-of-future-past-cast.jpg X-Men Days of Future Past Logo.png Videos File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Peter_Dinklage_Interview_2|Peter Dinklage Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Ellen_Page_Interview|Ellen Page Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Nicholas_Hoult_Interview|Nicholas Hoult Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Halle_Berry_Interview|Halley Berry Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Jennifer_Lawrence_Interview|Jennifer Lawrence Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Michael_Fassbender_Interview|Michael Fassbender Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_James_McAvoy_Interview|James McAvoy Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Patrick_Stewart_Interview|Patrick Stewart Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Bryan_Singer_Interview|Bryan Singer Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Hugh_Jackman_Interview_2|Hugh Jackman Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Hugh_Jackman_Interview|Hugh Jackman Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Steward_and_Page_Interview|Steward and Page Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Peter_Dinklage_Interview|Peter Dinklage Interview File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22Wolverine_Meets_Beast%22_Clip|"Wolverine Meets Beast" Clip File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22Who_Are_You%22_Clip|"Who Are You" Clip File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22Wolverine_Meets_Beast%22_Clip|"Wolverine Meets Beast" Clip File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22Who_Are_You%22_Clip|"Who Are You?" Clip X-Men Days of Future Past Wolverine Power Teaser|Wolverine Power Teaser File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22I_Call_Them_Sentinels%22_TV_Spot|I Call Them Sentinels TV Spot File:X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_%22Opening_Battle%22_Clip|Opening Battle Clip X-Men Days of Future Past Trailer 1|Trailer 1 The Bent Bullet JFK and the Mutant Conspiracy X-Men|JFK Conspiracy Viral Video X-Men Days Of Future Past - Comic-Con Panel Part 1|Comic-Con Panel Part 1 X-Men Days Of Future Past - Comic-Con Panel Part 2|Comic-Con Panel Part 2 X-Men Days Of Future Past - Comic-Con Panel Part 3|Comic-Con Panel Part 3 X-Men_Days_of_Future_Past_-_Bringing_the_Two_Eras_of_X-Men_Together External links * Official website * Imdb Category:X-Men Category:Earth-10005